


Firsts Series

by kiwi_stan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Everything, First Kiss, First Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan





	1. First Kiss

The moment you had been dreading had finally arrived. Well actually, you’d been nervous the entire date, but you knew that the date was really just leading up to him driving you home at the end, where he’d try to kiss you when he dropped you off, or worse, expect to be invited in. And really, you weren’t ready for either of those things. 

He pulled up outside your apartment building and parked in one of the visitor spots. You threw open the car door almost as soon as the car stopped moving. “Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.” You said quickly, one foot already on the pavement. 

“Here, let me walk you up.” Did he really have to be such a gentleman?

“It’s fine, there’s a doorman…” You started, trailing off when you realized Harry had already exited the car. Reluctantly, you accepted the hand that he offered you and led him up to your apartment. “This is me.” You said when you finally got to your door. “Again, thanks for everything.” You said, fumbling with your keys, trying to send signs to Harry that you were ready for him to leave now. 

He didn’t get the hint. You felt his hands on your face, tilting your chin up so you were looking at him. He leaned in toward you, and you jumped like a startled chihuahua. He looked at you, confused and hurt. “I’m sorry!” You apologized. Once you started talking the words kept tumbling out of you. “It’s just I’ve never been in a relationship or even kissed anyone before and you probably think I’m lame because who makes it to 21 without kissing anyone? But-” 

“Y/N.” Harry stopped you. He took your hands in his. That you could handle. You’d at least held hands before. “You want to take things slow. That’s fine. I, for one, am honored to be your first boyfriend, if you’ll have me.” 

You giggled, amazed at how he had managed to calm you down so quickly, as well as how cool he was being about this. “I’d like that.” You said. 

A few dates later, you finally let him kiss you. True to his word, Harry had been taking things slow, just holding your hand on dates and never pushing anything more. For your fifth date (but who was counting?) he invited you to his apartment to watch movies (”and just that!” he was quick to assure you). You spent the night cuddle up on the couch together. He was understanding when you needed to switch positions, as you were a bit of a noob at cuddling and found that you’d get uncomfortable if you sat pressed up against him for too long. You were halfway through the second movie, your head resting on Harry’s shoulder. He shifted ever so slightly, making you realize just how close your faces were. 

“Y/N?” He asked softly. 

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

You nodded. Harry placed one hand on your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. He was careful not to let the kiss go on too long, knowing that you were new at this. Just long enough for you to realize that he tasted like the hot chocolate and marshmallows you’d been drinking and feel the little rush of electricity being close with Harry always gave you. You’d always worried about your first kiss, especially when you started getting older and you realized that the likelihood of whoever it was with being way more experienced than you was quite high. But with Harry you didn’t worry about doing things wrong or being inexperienced. As lame as it sounded, everything just felt right.


	2. Cuddling

You shifted on the couch for the third time in five minutes, making Harry glance down at you uncertainly. “Are you okay, love?” He asked. 

You nodded, though truthfully you were quite uncomfortable in your current position. Harry had his arm around you and it was starting to feel heavy, you had your head resting on his shoulder which was starting to make your neck hurt, and your legs were starting to fall asleep where you’d pulled them up on the couch next to you. You’d honestly feel much better on the other side of the couch, but you knew Harry would get the wrong idea if you moved that far away from him. 

Such were the struggles of being in your first relationship ever. You didn’t know how to handle anything. Should you send a good morning text? A good night text? Would that be being too clingy? Did guys like to make the first move? How exactly did one cuddle? Luckily, you found Harry easy to talk to so conversation always flowed easily on your dates, but you worried about pretty much everything else in your relationship. In the back of your mind was the knowledge that Harry had done this several times before. He knew how to handle it and what he liked in a relationship. You were still learning. 

You lifted your head off his shoulder, making Harry turn his attention away from the movie again. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He didn’t sound annoyed, thankfully. You had yet to have a fight with Harry, another thing that worried you. You knew that in a healthy relationship there would be disagreements, but having never fought with a boyfriend before, you didn’t really know how you would handle yourself there. 

All of your built up feelings suddenly spilled out. “No. I don’t know how to do this!” 

Harry sat up to put the movie on pause, allowing you to finally move. “What? Watch a movie?” 

“No, be in a relationship. You know you’re my first boyfriend. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells trying to do everything right and I don’t know how to cuddle and I’m scared you’re gonna get sick of it and leave me for someone more experienced.” 

You suddenly realized that this was the first time you’d been vulnerable with him, and this was probably the first time a male other than your father had seen you this upset. You looked over at Harry, expecting to see him looking disappointed, but instead he looked worried. 

He took your hand. “Is this okay?” He asked, holding up your intertwined fingers. You nodded. He gave your hand a little squeeze, signifying that he acknowledged this. “New relationships are always about discovering what the other person likes and dislikes and what they need from a relationship and what they don’t. You probably think I’m an expert, but I’m still learning too. The fact that I’m the first person to date you? To show you how you should be treated? I worry about it all the time. But I can assure you, I like you very much and have no intentions of leaving you anytime soon.” 

You gave him a little smile, suddenly feeling worlds better. “You’re doing great so far.” 

“So are you. You shouldn’t feel like you always have to do everything right. If you ever did something I really didn’t like, I’d expect us to be able to talk it through like adults. And I expect you would do the same for me.” 

You nodded. “Um, okay then, I don’t really like cuddling like how were just were, with your arm around me. It’s dead weight and it gets kinda heavy.” 

Without speaking, Harry settled back on the couch, grabbed your legs and moved them so they were resting in his lap, your back against the other arm of the couch. “Better?” He asked, one hand rubbing your calf. You nodded, feeling way more comfortable. “See how easy that was?


	3. He Sees you "done up"

Your doorbell rang just as you were finishing getting ready. Glancing at the clock you smiled. Harry was always on time. You hurried to the door to let him in, feeling a bit nervous as you went. You’d been on dozens of dates in the six months that you’d been together, but tonight he’d alluded to taking you someplace super fancy. You would be seeing him in a suit for the first time (the thought enough was enough to send you into cardiac arrest), and likewise he would be seeing you all dressed up for the first time as well. You hoped you hadn’t overdone it. You’d taken the opportunity to dress a little…sexier than usual and you weren’t sure how he would react. 

You opened the door to see Harry waiting on your porch, wearing a suit and his signature smile. He looked you up and down, drinking in the dress that left your legs and chest quite exposed and hugged your form like a second skin. “Wow.” He said.

That was so vague! Was that a good wow or a bad wow? He sounded pleased, but you weren’t sure. “Is it too much?” 

He shook his head quickly. “No! You just look really beautiful.” 

You smiled. Harry always complimented you, but you’d never really gotten used to it. “Thanks. It’s not too…risque for this place is it?” 

“No, it’s perfect.” As if to prove it he twirled you around before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “Are you ready?” 

You nodded, grabbing your purse from the end table. Throughout the drive to the restaurant and all during dinner you noticed that Harry seemed a little distracted. You had to remind him where your eyes were on a couple different occasions, and you started to worry again that the dress was a little bit much. You found these worries spilling over again when he dropped you off at home. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, making no move to get out of the car even though he was parked in your driveway. 

“Yeah, love why?” 

“You just seemed a little off tonight. It’s not the dress is it? Did I do something?”

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t do anything love. It is the dress though.” You were silent waiting for him to elaborate. “Kind of.”

“Do you hate it?” 

“No, I love it. A little bit too much in fact. I’ve been turned on since you opened the door.” 

“Oh.” You said simply. “Harry, I’m not ready for-”

“I know. I don’t expect that from you. It’s just, don’t worry about the dress and don’t overthink things. I just basically turn into a hormonal teenager around you.” 

“Oh.” You said again. “I didn’t know I made you feel that way. Like, you’re my first boyfriend. I didn’t know I could make people feel…like that.” You trailed off, hoping that Harry would get what you were saying. 

Harry took your face in his hands and turned it so you were looking him in the eyes. “I am insanely attracted to every aspect of you. The things you do to me without even realizing it…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so I’ll just say that you make me feel like a hormonal teenager again.” 

“I think I’d like to hear those things. One day.” You were quick to add. 

“I’d like that.” Harry pressed a kiss to your forehead. “In the meantime, don’t worry about anything with us. I’m always attracted to you.” 

You kissed Harry one last time, said your goodbyes, and walked up the steps to your house. You had just taken your shoes off when you received a text from Harry. I mean it ;)


	4. First time Making Out

You and Harry were taking things slow, and you were just fine with that. Being in your first relationship, you had to learn the ropes and Harry was all too happy to take his time and teach you. Still he was a person, a young man at that, he had a sex drive-probably a very high one-and you knew that eventually he would be looking for a little more than the sweet, slow, closed-mouth kisses he’d been giving you. You thought that you were ready to go a little further too, but felt unsure about how to initiate it.

The two of you were watching a movie at his apartment, which always turned into kissing. Tonight though, Harry was being extra handsy. Nothing invasive, of course, but he’d let his welcome hug last a little longer than necessary, he sat right next to you on the couch and pulled your legs into his lap immediately, running his hands up and down them steadily (you mentally patted yourself on the back for shaving that morning) and he started the kissing about ten minutes into the movie instead of closer to the end like usual. “Just can’t resist you.” He told you, pulling you closer to him, those words quelling your worries.

You weren’t quite sure how you had ended up like this, but here you were lying underneath him as he straddled you, arms supporting his weight so he didn’t crush you in what you suddenly realized was a very compromising position. He pulled away for a minute and regarded you seriously. “Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yes,” You said, the word coming out as more of a squeak. You knew this wasn’t even first base, but it was the farthest you’d gone with a guy. You could feel your heart pounding as he bent to kiss you again, chest pressed against yours, things against yours, exactly how you’d be positioned to have sex you realized, making your heart beat even faster. Yet you loved it. You just hoped Harry couldn’t feel your heart pounding like you’d just run a 5k.

You were snatched away from your overthinking by Harry nibbling on your bottom lip a little bit. It felt absolutely heavenly, so unexpectedly good you gasped a little bit. Harry misinterpreted it. “Too much?”

Ugh. You loved how he always checked in like that. You shook your head. “No! It’s good. Can you..do it again maybe?”

You watched the little smirk you liked so much appear on Harry’s face at the thought of pleasing you. He kissed you again, repeating the lip nibble, which felt as amazing as it had the first time. Before Harry, you’d naively thought that kissing was just pressing lips together but it was way more than that. It was lip nibbles and hands in your hair and his tongue slipping into your mouth, and pulling away flushed and breathless as the credits of the movie rolled.

“We should stop.” Harry told you.

“Okay.” You said. You tried to keep the fear out of your voice. Had you managed to screw something up and that was why he wanted to stop?

“It feels good,” Harry was quick to assure you as if he’d read your mind. “A little too good.” He gave you a pointed look that had you squirming a little bit. His words from about a week ago when you’d worn The Dress and how it turned him on came back to you. It was nice to know that he was just as attracted to you in jeans an a T-shirt as in your sexiest dress.

“I think,” You started before you chickened out. Harry smiled at you encouragingly. “I think maybe sometime soon I could learn to do something about that.”

Harry’s eyes widened a little bit and you knew he was excited at the prospect, though he tried to hide it immediately. “Only when you’re ready.” He assured you, giving you a more innocent kiss. “And first I want to do something for you.” He said, sending shivers up your spine.


	5. Being Apart for the First Time

You and Harry had been together for seven months when he started preparing for tour. Like the supportive girlfriend you were, you were excited for him. You knew how much he loved traveling and performing and interacting with the crowds. But, you could still feel the nerves building up as well. Navigating your first relationship was hard enough when the other person was physically beside you the whole time, but you knew that long distance would be an entirely different beast. 

To his credit, Harry was handling your nerves and preparations for tour marvelously. You knew that it was probably because he’d done it before with other girls, which did nothing to calm you down. One night just before he left he sat you down, and the two of you talked through all of your worries about a long-distance relationship. You set a time to Facetime everyday, you both promised to text back as quickly as possible, and you both promised to remain faithful-which you at first thought was a little unnecessary but in the age of side pieces and dating apps you couldn’t be too careful. 

The first few weeks went by without a hitch. The nightly Facetime calls were working perfectly, Harry would listen to you talk about your day and then you would listen to him talk about him. He would respond to your texts fairly quickly, and you to his. When he was touring the West coast of the United States, with a long break in Los Angeles to give him a little time to rest his voice, was when you started to run into problems. Now the time difference between you was even greater, 8 hours an entire work day. Your Facetime calls were being cut short, usually due to you falling asleep or Harry having to run off to do something, and you could send several texts updating him on your day and wait hours for a response. 

With all of this, it was really starting to sink it that Harry was gone, on the other side of the world, and you were stuck in London alone. You’d never really thought that you would be in a long-distance relationship, much less with someone who traveled as constantly as Harry. You’d always pictured yourself with someone steady, always by your side. You were missing Harry’s presence, and felt yourself growing clingier as a result. 

You stopped yourself as you were about to send him your fourth text in the same number of house, mid-morning in London meaning that Harry was probably still asleep in Seattle. You’d seen those posts on Twitter making fun of people who triple texted. Quadruple texting had to be even worse. You’d been dragging out the Facetime calls a little longer, rushing through your evening activities so you could call him earlier so the two of you could have more time together. Were you being too clingy? Was Harry feeling suffocated? You deleted the text you were about to send, vowing to give him a little room to breathe. 

You sent him a good morning text and a good night text and responded when he texted you questions, but stopped sending him random memes or updates about your day. You Facetimed him later at night, keeping the calls short by saying that it was bedtime for you. You thought that Harry would be enjoying the additional free time without thinking about you. 

The we need to talk text from Harry seemed completely out of the blue and sent you into a panic. Even though you were trying to give him space, had you still managed to screw that up somehow? Harry asked if you were available to Facetime and when you agreed you got a call almost instantly. 

Answering, you were a little taken aback by how rough Harry looked. You knew touring took its toll, but the bags under his eyes made it obvious that he hadn’t been sleeping, he was in an old dirty T-shirt instead of one of his more fun outfits, and he hadn’t shaved for a few days. “Are you mad at me?” He asked before you could even greet him. You were so shocked you couldn’t answer right away. “If you are tell me why and I’ll fix it I just can’t-”

“I’m not mad at you.” You cut him off, not wanting him to think that any longer. “Why would you think that?” 

“You’ve been all distant lately. Less texting, shorter calls. It’s like you’re avoiding me.” 

You sighed. Even when you were trying to do what you thought Harry wanted you managed to screw it up. “I, I was trying not to be clingy.” You said weakly. 

“Why would you think you were being clingy? Did I say that?” Harry’s voice was hard and you felt your stomach tie up in knots. You and Harry had somehow made it seven months without a fight and you didn’t really like the idea of one coming now. He took a deep breath, then said spoke more evenly. “Y/N you weren’t being clingy. I would have told you if you wanted space. Please don’t think you know what I want better than I do.” 

You bit you lip and nodded, feeling a little bit like a little girl being scolded by her dad. “Sorry.” 

Seeming to pick up on your sadness even from thousands of miles away, Harry was quick to reassure you. “It’s okay. It’s just, in our relationship I would expect that we would be able to talk through things in a healthy way and communicate our likes and dislikes. Did I do anything to make you feel like you were being too clingy?” 

You shook your head quickly. “No, it actually came from something I just saw online and…I don’t know why I put any stock in it.” 

“Because we know if it’s on the Internet it has to be true.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and making you giggle. With your relationship seemingly back on solid ground he was back to his normal, playful self. Within seconds he was serious again. “Y/N when I’m gone I miss home a lot. I have my friends and family to sort of anchor me there, and now you’re a sort of anchor for me too. When I thought I’d lost that with you being mad at me it was the worst feeling ever. I want you to know how important you are to me.” 

You smiled back at him. “You’re very important to me too.” You said, heart warmed by his sweet words. It wasn’t an I love you. Not yet, you knew you weren’t there yet. But, it carried somewhat the same sentiment, and you had a feeling that you would be saying those words soon enough.


	6. Second Base

making out with harry was beginning to be a regular occurrence. he’d returned from tour and the two of you had picked up with your relationship like there hadn’t even been a solid chunk of time where the two of you didn’t see each other. tonight the two of you had started kissing almost immediately after the movie he’d selected had started playing and he had eventually pulled you on top of him so you were straddling him.

you could tell that he wanted a little more tonight. not that he was being disrespectful about it, but his hands had drifted a little lower on your hips and were now gripping your sides tightly. you pulled back from him for a minute, taking a few moments to drink in the sight of him. his green eyes were wide and gazing up at you with a look that could best be described as reverent. his hair was slightly mussed as you’d been running your fingers through it, and his lips were pink and full-looking from all the kissing. looking down at him was definitely something you could get used to.

“okay?” harry asked, misinterpreting your silence.

“yeah. it’s just, if you want to do more tonight, we could…” you knew that for someone who had spent most of his teen years in a popular band surrounded by other guys talking about sex was nothing, but it was new for you. you found yourself struggling to articulate what exactly you wanted and felt your cheeks turning pink at just the vague allusion to sex.

“you want to go a little farther?” harry asked, wanting to be clear.

“yeah.”

“okay.” harry let his hands drift down a little farther, so they were gripping your ass. “like this?”

“yeah. i like that.” it felt rather possessive, which you found yourself liking. you’d secretly been dreaming about what harry’s large hands would feel like on your for weeks now, imagining him casually slipping a hand in your back pocket like in to all the boys i’ve loved before.

“this?” harry asked, sliding his hands up your back now, beneath your shirt.

you jumped a bit at the sudden feeling of his cold fingers against your skin. “yes.” you said, once you finally adjusted.

harry’s hands slipped to the hem of your shirt. “can i take this off?”

you hesitated for just a moment. you weren’t exactly confident in how your hips and tummy looked, but you felt so comfortable with harry. he praised you every single day, and you wanted him to see all of you. once an affirmation had passed your lips, harry slowly peeled your shirt from your body, discarding it on the floor. his hands started exploring your body almost immediately, tracing along the curve of your sides.

you giggled as his fingers ran along a ticklish spot on your hip, a sound that didn’t go unnoticed by harry. he ran his fingers along the area a second time, then pressed a kiss to the area, as if committing it to memory. “you’re so gorgeous.” he whispered, pressing kisses all along your body. his hands slid to your back, finding the clasp on your bra easily. “can i take this off?”

“yes.”

“tell me if i do something you don’t like.” he undid the clasp, keeping eye contact the whole time, searching for any sign of hesitation. only when he didn’t find any did he drop his gaze. “fuck, babe, your tits.” his eyes went wide as he spoke, before they landed on your face again. “sorry, i’m just excited.”

“i liked it.” you said, cheeks burning under his attention, his adoring look.

“just wanna give you a little love is that okay?”

you nodded. harry didn’t waste any time pressing his lips to your breast, a new feeling but certainly not a bad one. harry had a way of making this all seem easy. his lips made their way all across your chest, and all along your body. he repeated multiple times how gorgeous you were. “still good?” he checked in with you in between pressing kisses to your hip while running his hands along your breasts.

“yeah. can we stop here tonight?” you asked, suddenly realizing how close his lips were to the waistband of your pants. “i’m not ready for anything…below the waist.”

“of course, baby. whatever you want.” harry sat up. “do you want your shirt back on?” when you nodded he quickly retrieved it from the floor and handed it to you. you slipped it back on. once you were fully dressed, he pulled you close to his chest, your heart still racing from your first encounter being naked with a guy and your mind on going even further with harry.


	7. First Base

Making out with Harry was beginning to be a regular occurrence. He’d returned from tour and the two of you had picked up with your relationship like there hadn’t even been a solid chunk of time where the two of you didn’t see each other. Tonight the two of you had started kissing almost immediately after the movie he’d selected had started playing and he had eventually pulled you on top of him so you were straddling him.

You could tell that he wanted a little more tonight. Not that he was being disrespectful about it, but his hands had drifted a little lower on your hips and were now gripping your sides tightly. You pulled back from him for a minute, taking a few moments to drink in the sight of him. His green eyes were wide and gazing up at you with a look that could best be described as reverent. His hair was slightly mussed as you’d been running your fingers through it, and his lips were pink and full-looking from all the kissing. Looking down at him was definitely something you could get used to.

“Okay?” Harry asked, misinterpreting your silence.

“Yeah. It’s just, if you want to do more tonight, we could…” You knew that for someone who had spent most of his teen years in a popular band surrounded by other guys talking about sex was nothing, but it was new for you. You found yourself struggling to articulate what exactly you wanted and felt your cheeks turning pink at just the vague allusion to sex.

“You want to go a little farther?” Harry asked, wanting to be clear.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Harry let his hands drift down a little farther, so they were gripping your ass. “Like this?”

“Yeah. I like that.” It felt rather possessive, which you found yourself liking. You’d secretly been dreaming about what Harry’s large hands would feel like on your for weeks now, imagining him casually slipping a hand in your back pocket like in To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before.

“This?” Harry asked, sliding his hands up your back now, beneath your shirt.

You jumped a bit at the sudden feeling of his cold fingers against your skin. “Yes.” You said, once you finally adjusted.

Harry’s hands slipped to the hem of your shirt. “Can I take this off?”

You hesitated for just a moment. You weren’t exactly confident in how your hips and tummy looked, but you felt so comfortable with Harry. He praised you every single day, and you wanted him to see all of you. Once an affirmation had passed your lips, Harry slowly peeled your shirt from your body, discarding it on the floor. His hands started exploring your body almost immediately, tracing along the curve of your sides.

You giggled as his fingers ran along a ticklish spot on your hip, a sound that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry. He ran his fingers along the area a second time, then pressed a kiss to the area, as if committing it to memory. “You’re so gorgeous.” He whispered, pressing kisses all along your body. His hands slid to your back, finding the clasp on your bra easily. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like.” He undid the clasp, keeping eye contact the whole time, searching for any sign of hesitation. Only when he didn’t find any did he drop his gaze. “Fuck, babe, your tits.” His eyes went wide as he spoke, before they landed on your face again. “Sorry, I’m just excited.”

“I liked it.” You said, cheeks burning under his attention, his adoring look.

“Just wanna give you a little love is that okay?”

You nodded. Harry didn’t waste any time pressing his lips to your breast, a new feeling but certainly not a bad one. Harry had a way of making this all seem easy. His lips made their way all across your chest, and all along your body. He repeated multiple times how gorgeous you were. “Still good?” He checked in with you in between pressing kisses to your hip while running his hands along your breasts.

“Yeah. Can we stop here tonight?” You asked, suddenly realizing how close his lips were to the waistband of your pants. “I’m not ready for anything…below the waist.”

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” Harry sat up. “Do you want your shirt back on?” When you nodded he quickly retrieved it from the floor and handed it to you. You slipped it back on. Once you were fully dressed, he pulled you close to his chest, your heart still racing from your first encounter being naked with a guy and your mind on going even further with Harry.


End file.
